You're gonna have no future left if you watch all of it happen
by ParchmentandQuill8
Summary: A few months after Rory Snart was on the Waverider, Leonard began to feel an itch for something more. Unsure how to deal with emotions he doesn't understand, he hops on a jumpship and travels to a time when he knows he's happy. *We'll Get There in No Time part 3*
_This is a bit of a follow up to my first Captain Canary pic_ Only A Matter of Time. _Enjoy!_

* * *

A few months passed after Rory Snart was sent home. The team went on missions, were thwarted by Savage again and again, yet they kept at it. It was as if nothing ever happened, because for most of the team, nothing had happened. The day spent with the crook and the assassin's daughter was merely source of brief entertainment until they were all back to the grindstone.  
Sara was content to simply let the future play out, knowing that someday, somehow, she'd end up in the blue house with fake shutters. In fact, she never mentioned Rory or anything involving the day she was on the Waverider at all after they took her home.  
Leonard, however, was a different story. Ever since he and Sara had dropped Rory off, he'd felt this itching feeling for something more. It didn't help that Sara was acting completely normal, as if nothing had even happened at all. Sure, she came up and talked to him more, and seemed to be making an effort to spend more time around him than she already had been, but their conversations remained of the same nature.  
It was maddening.  
Finally, Leonard couldn't take it anymore. He took the jumpship and commanded Gideon to take him to 2028, the night Rory had been returned to her parents.  
"Mr Snart, interacting with your future self could cause holes in the timeline."  
"Then I'd guess you'd better hope I don't meet my future self. Don't worry, Gideon, I'm going for the show, nothing more, nothing less."  
So Gideon took him to 2028, the exact moment Rip drove away with himself and Sara.  
He waited until he saw the car round a corner, at which point he situated himself on a wooden bench across the street from his future home. He had a pretty decent view into the living room and kitchen due to the large bay windows at the front of the house.  
He watched the future Sara place Rory, still asleep, gently on a couch, knowing that she'd wake up in a moment or two. She then moved to the kitchen and began helping Leonard with dinner. They were making some sort of pasta, Leonard thought, perhaps spaghetti, and they moved seamlessly around each other in what was clearly a well practiced routine.  
Then, they both looked over at the couch. It seemed that Rory had woken up. Leonard walked over to her, sitting beside his daughter as she stretched and rubbed her eyes. He said something to her that the present Leonard couldn't hear, but whatever it was made Rory laugh. Leonard pulled Rory into his lap and tickled her until she was writhing and shrieking with laughter that he could faintly hear from across the street.  
He watched for a little while longer before getting up and returning to the Waverider feeling a bit lighter than he had when he came.

* * *

Visiting his future home quickly turned into a habit. Whenever he felt that itching feeling, he hijacked the jumpship and took off to 2028. Nobody knew what he was doing, which Leonard found surprising but he preferred it this way. If Rip found out, he'd make him stop.  
Leonard observed his future family for several weeks. He found out that they have a black cat named Snowball, which was clearly Sara's idea because she knew it would annoy the hell out of him.  
He found out that Mick lived in their basement, coming out only to eat and to bring Rory to gymnastics on Tuesday and karate on Thursday. He also found out that Rory sometimes called him Mickey Mouse, which amused him greatly.  
He watched Leonard bring Rory out to the school bus each morning and wave to her as it drove away. He also watched Rory leap into Sara's arms when she got off the bus in the afternoon.  
One day, he was watching his future family eat dinner — spaghetti, an apparent favorite — when he heard footsteps approaching his bench. He didn't look up as Sara sat next to him.  
"Whatcha doing?" she asked, following his gaze into the house.  
"How'd you find out?" he ignored her.  
"Oh we always knew."  
"And you didn't say anything?"  
"We thought we'd let you have this one, but now we gotta go."  
"Why."  
"Cause you're gonna have no future left if you watch all of it happen."  
Leonard shrugged defensively.  
"Come on. Let's go." Sara prodded his arm. She managed to pull him to his feet and started to lead him back towards the jumpship.  
"What's been up with you lately, crook?"  
"Me? How about you? You've been completely fine since what happened." Leonard retorted, not wanting to fully bring up Rory yet.  
"Because nothing really changed. We just saw a glimpse of how the future's going to look. It didn't change anything."  
"Well now we gotta think about how we're going to get to the future."  
"Not willing to leave it to chance?"  
"You know me, chance isn't really my thing."  
"Then lets go watch a movie."  
"What?" Leonard asked, stopping. He hadn't expected that.  
"Let's go." Sara gestured for him to keep moving.  
"Are you asking me on a date?" Leonard didn't budge.  
"No, I'm asking you to watch a movie. We can figure out what to call it afterwards." Sara finally succeeded in getting Leonard to continue walking, but only after she grabbed his arm and pulled him in the direction of the jumpship. "Have you ever seen The Matrix?"

* * *

 _I hope you all enjoyed this. I normally don't post twice in two days, but I was inspired by all of the love you guys gave me after I posted my Captain Canary Reunion. Thank you all so much!_


End file.
